Uncle Severus
by snapes goddess
Summary: A new girl at Hogwarts is sorted into Slytherin, but she is a muggle born. i'm not the best at summaries so bare with me and just read the story! R/R^_^v


Disclaimer: All of the charters belong to J.K. Rowling, the plot is mine and Roxanne Diggle is mine.  
  
Chapter I: Uncle Severus  
  
Midnight at Hogwarts meant that the famous trio was out looking for some unknown something, or to investigate a new passage way that was found. This night was the same as always, but Harry wasn't looking for a new passage way or a clue he was looking for Roxanne.  
  
Roxanne was the newest addition to the Hogwarts family; she was put into Slytherin even though she wasn't a pure blood. She didn't have any relatives that were wizards! Her long blonde hair was thick and curly; she had eyes like rain and a smile that could put a spell on you. It seems that that's how she got accepted into Hogwarts in the first place. Roxanne was a late bloomer compared to the other students in the fifth years, she hadn't developed and magical powers until she was fifteen. Never the less she is here now and is at the top of her class.  
  
Harry had now almost lost hope for finding Roxanne for it had been about 2 hours ago when he started looking for her. Harry had heard the other Slytherins talking about this new girl and how she never was around at night, so he decided to look for her. He turned the corner and there she was sitting in an overstuffed chair reading.  
  
Harry stood there for a moment thinking and decided that he was going to talk to her, he hadn't come all this way for nothing, "hello, what are you doing down here?"  
  
Roxanne jumped out of her chair and quickly turned around, "don't ever do that again, you scared the shit out of me!" she took a deep breath and sat back down, "I am reading if you didn't notice and may I ask what you are doing down here?"  
  
Harry explained how he had overheard the Slytherins talking about her and how he just wanted to meet her. "And I wanted to ask you a question, if you don't mind?"  
  
Roxanne had already heard all kinds of crazy roomers about why she was never there why she was put into Slytherin when she was a muggle-born, "well what is it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"I just wanted to know—why you—are always roaming the halls, and where you came from and why am I asking you all of these things?"  
  
Roxanne smiled her beautiful smile and replied, "I am always roaming the halls because I don't like any of the other Slytherins they call me mudblood and other horrible thing. I am from Arizona in the United States of America until I came here I had never been over seas before, Finally I don't know why you are asking me these things its your brain not mine."  
  
They talked way into the night about what happened to Harry in all of his years here and about what it was like in Arizona. They really connected somehow and when Roxanne looked down at her watch she saw that it was one in the morning. "I think it's time we go back to bed, but this whole time you haven't told me your name."  
  
Harry looked astonished that she didn't know his name he is a famous wizard everyone knew his name, "You mean you don't know? Well it's Harry, Harry Potter. What is your name?"  
  
"Roxanne Diggle"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roxanne woke up thinking about last night and she had a crazy feeling that she had known this Harry Potter from somewhere else. It was like she had a special bond with him, but she didn't know how…  
  
In the Gryffindor common room Harry sat in one of the chairs writing a letter to Sirius:  
  
Sirius,  
  
I met a girl last night, and got a strange feeling from her. It's not a bad feeling, but I just don't know what it is. Her name is Roxanne Diggle; she is so beautiful and has long blonde, curly hair and bright blue eyes. I don't know what to do because she is in Slytherin. The funny thing is that she is a muggle-born and there are no other muggle-born in Slytherin.  
  
What would you do in my place?  
  
Hope all is well,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry folded his letter and gave it to Hedwig. He sunk back into his chair and thought about Roxanne. Harry couldn't get her smile out of his mind it she was so beautiful.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" Ron had been shaking Harry to get up, "Harry we got to go to breakfast!"  
  
  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Harry went to put his robe on and came back downstairs to walk with Ron to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roxanne had gone down to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table all alone.  
  
She usually sat close to the high table so the other kids wouldn't bother her. She noticed when Harry came into the Great Hall and a faint smile crossed her face.  
  
After breakfast was over she had double potions with Gryffindor, and was happy because she was not only very good at potions, but she had a chance to be around Harry. Potions was the same at usual Snape took off points from Harry for no reason, and gave points to Slytherin for no reason. The bell rang and Roxanne started to leave when Snape told her to stay after class for a moment's time.  
  
"Miss Diggle, you have been put into Slytherin when you don't have any magical family. Is that right?" Snape's voice was silky and deep.  
  
  
  
"Yes, both of my parents are muggles."  
  
"Well, that is where you are halfway wrong. For you see your uncle is Dedalus Diggle, he is a wizard and a good one at that. But that isn't the only one, your mother has black hair like mine right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your mother is Julia, she is my sister." Snape had a semi-pleasant look on his face, but Roxanne was shocked.  
  
"How come they never told me? So I am a pureblood, you're my uncle and I…I" Roxanne fell to the floor and fainted.  
  
Roxanne woke up in the infirmary and sitting next to her was her—uncle—uncle what?  
  
"What is your first name?"  
  
Snapes facial expression was stunned. "Miss Diggle you are to call me Professor Snape!" His voice was not so silky this time, but more horrified.  
  
"I mean when were not at school?"  
  
Snapes face relaxed, "You may call me Uncle Severus, but if you want to be semi-popular here you wouldn't tell people that I am your uncle."  
  
"I don't care what people think of me, none of them like me anyways. I know only one person who is nice to me and that's Harry Potter." Roxanne immediately wished that she could take that back. Her Uncle's face turned form his normal color to a flaming red.  
  
"Slytherins do not associate with Harry Potter, and no niece of mine certainly dose not!"  
  
"I just, he is the only one who is nice to me and I think that I can choose who to like and dislike with or without your help!" Roxanne thought about what she just said and decided that it was harsh. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but he is the only one who has been nice to me. All of the other Slytherins are so mean to me and I hate it I just wanted a friend."  
  
"I must go now Miss Diggle, I will see you later." Snape left the room with his billowing cloak behind him and was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The weeks went by and Professor Snape hadn't said one word to Roxanne. Harry had been the same way until one day he put a not one Roxanne's desk.  
  
Meet me in the empty classroom on the 4th floor tonight at midnight.  
  
  
  
That night Roxanne went to the empty classroom on the 4th floor and waited. Harry came in about 3 minuets later holding a small box in one hand.  
  
"I have something to ask you, that night when we first met I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and tonight I wanted to ask you something." Harry has sweat on his face and his hands were shaking.  
  
"You can ask me anything you want."  
  
"Um… well I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?" there was a pause Roxanne didn't know what to say she wanted to say yes, but it wouldn't come out. Harry noticed the pause and quickly said, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean it would be alright."  
  
"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!" she gave him a hug and stepped back. His face was shocked and happy at the same time.  
  
"I have something for you," he gave her the small box and watched her open it to find a golden ring. It had lion and a snake on it with an inscription on the inside. "It says; My circle of love will never die, but always keep the circle going. I have one to I bought them at our last trip to Hogsmeade."  
  
"I love it!" Roxanne kissed him on the side of her cheek, "but I think it's time for us to go to bed." They said their goodbyes and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
The next couple of weeks were great, Harry and Roxanne were always together when they could be and didn't care what the other people said. The whole thing was perfect, until one morning Roxanne received a letter:  
  
  
  
Miss Diggle,  
  
We are sorry to inform you that He-Who-Must-Not- Be- Named has killed your parents.  
  
Our deepest regrets,  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
  
  
Roxanne stood up so quickly that she made her plate fall onto the ground. Everyone in the Great Hall had their eyes on her she looked around and then at the High Table. Sobbing furiously and shaking her head she ran out of the room. Harry and Snape stood up in unison and walked out of the room. Of course Snape went out the back way to get to the Slytherin common room and Harry just went out side to look for her.  
  
Harry wandered all around looking for her and finally gave up. Snape had immediately got to the common room and found Roxanne sitting in the farthest chair in the corner.  
  
"Miss Diggle, I think you need to come with me." Snapes voice wasn't silky or harsh just plan and deep.  
  
Roxanne looked up at Snape and handed him the letter and started crying again. "Miss Diggle you need to come with me, please."  
  
"Did you even read the letter?" her voice was shaky.  
  
"No, I will read it when we can talk somewhere in private. Now if you would please come with me we can talk about whatever it is."  
  
Roxanne stood up and followed Snape into the Potions classroom and then into his office. "Please sit down." Snape opened the letter that Roxanne had given him and read it. A silent tear came down his face. "Roxanne I am very sorry this happened you are excused from all of your classes this week I will talk to your teachers. Roxanne you need to listen to me very carefully, I am named as your caretaker if something like this ever happened so now you will live with me. You need to be strong about this and if there is anything you need to talk about with me I am here. For now I must go, but you may stay her if you like or go back to the common room." Snape stood up and awkwardly gave Roxanne a hug then left her to her thoughts.  
  
  
  
1 A/N: well that's it for now, please tell me what you think I should do next! No flamers please! ^_^ v 


End file.
